The Great Tutor-Maitantei
by NateRiver1412
Summary: Kaito Kuroba or Kaitou KID never knew that there was a day where a Maitantei or Shinichi Kudo would appear in his house and told him that he was his Tutor. In other hand, Shinichi felt his change of motivation. If it's been real if he ever bury death Kaito (7 y.o) then who Kaito that became his student-lover? KaiShin. DarkKaito


**The Great Tutor (English)**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan and Magic Kaito are not mine.**

**Pairing: Kaito x Shinichi**

**Summary: AU. Kaito Kuroba or Kaitou KID never knew that there was a day where a Maitantei or Shinichi Kudo would appear in his house and told him that he was his Tutor. And later on, Shinichi could feel the change of his heart when nightmare****s**** and memories about him who buried death young Kaito Kuroba (7 years old)****,****also**** there was a****n**** unknown grave behind the house. Too real, then who was Kaito Kuroba who**** lived and**** now become his student-lover? Kaishin. DarkKaito. **

**Enjoy**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Today was just like days before for a certain Magician or Kaito Kuroba away till he could say that he was bored. Everything was same and always same. No matter what day or date, he was still the same magician who lived for revenge, the same magician who laughed and walked a way from light to be swallowed with darkness. Too bad, but his Poker Face now was like a reflex that he couldn't really control. Somehow he wondered if that was a big problem. Of course it's not because no one could find or see the real him. Haha. It's not funny, because here he agreed that he was fake. But who did care anyway? Probably Jii chan because even his Kaasan didn't care. And never would.

Even now he, who just woke up, only could laugh bitterly because even at his sleep, he couldn't be in peace these days. There were too many dreams or nightmares, he couldn't different them anymore, such as how BO killed his father, he who still couldn't find Pandora, Hakuba who still tried to destroy him, Aoko who hated KID, Akako who still tried to make him as her slave. Actually he was enough of them in his so-called-sleep. He didn't know before that something like that could happen at a night, having too many dream that would leave him woke up with a feeling like never falling asleep and so tired.

Shaking his head to clear all negative thinking, Kuroba Kaito started preparing his day. His boring day as normal teenager. Taking a bath? Done. Preparing all books and homeworks? Finish. Tame his hair? Kaito felt stupid about this since no way in hell that it could work in his life time. Then again he had to incidentally see his father picture, that was actually a portal between his room and KID secret room, just to make all his temper come back and "incidentally" he threw big mirrow in the floor. Not enough! It would never be enough to kill er—destroy BO members if he just became someone who was like in the mirror, a Kuroba Kaito. He had to change! He had to make all BO saw how bad he could be. Better kill his real identity and become KID so he could focus to find-

SET- Someone opened his door from outside his room.

"Oh. Not every good first impression. Clear the mess you make, Kuroba Kaito. Then have a breakfast and go to school with me. Do whatever I told you because now I'm your tutor. This is not a dream and no, don't go whining to you assitent, KID," a smirk then appeared at the handsome face of Shinichi Kudo who could be his twin.

Then the Maitante walked away, leaving a shock Magician who felt like having a heart attack. Even KID?! Maitantei called him KID and it was not good. Very not good. Moreover he better told Jii-chan how "happy" he was to know that Maitantei would be his Tutor! It must be Jii-chan idea because no way in hell his Kaasan did something like this, well, no need secret here. His kaasan didn't care with him like before his father still lived. Making sure that he was not crazy and that Maitantei was not his illusion, and why he would image Maitantei in his crazy-state if he was crazy, so now he became good student and cleared the mess he made. If a detective became a Tutor for a Magician-Thief was normal, the world surely lost what the meaning of real normal.

"KID, I'm waiting," a bored voice of Shinichi Kudo could be heard till his room.

"I know," Kaito glared at the broken mirror in his hands. Okay, he could use his magic trick but now he wanted to do it manual since he didn't want to face that Maitantei now.

Seem like the great detective was impatient and went inside his room again, Shinichi crossed his arms and looked at him with bored expression,"Can you do it faster, KID."

Kaito glared at him, "I can do this faster if I want." He threw that broken mirror to that Kudo mentally.

A smirk appeared at detective feature, "Really? Show me."

Damn. He didn't want to do this! He was the criminal here! Why would he allow that Maitan-

"Just like that. Faster."

"Maitantei-"

"Good. Faster."

Oh, fuck this.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Poker face was not Shinichi Kudo great point but now he actually felt...in danger. Damn, KID in daily basis looked more dangerous and looked about to lose control in minutes. People might think he was calm now, but inside he actually felt like stupid for making this contract deal. Yet this was better. Yeah, this was better because he had to remember his motive. At least, KID wouldn't kill his own politic and jump to kill him, right? Yet he felt like this KID, this Kaito Kuroba who using Poker Face more than he was as KID, looked more dangerous. More...wanted in control in different dangerous way, damn, that KID should stop staring at him with that flat expression while murderous eyes.

To be continue

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Please help me to find Beta Readers. English is not my first language even I use my first language, I also make a mistake. Er—I'm sorry about that. To be honest I actually like to read than make a ff but I just find few KaiShin ff that I really like so I make this. So please understand. And thank you. And thank for all review and all help. **


End file.
